


Neon Sign

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Play, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's new tattoo really draws the eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Nipple Play/Tit Torture**. This one has been strangely difficult. But I did it!

Danny stared in shock at Steve's chest. There were sunbeams coming out of his nipple. _Sunbeams._ Danny knew that he was staring but he couldn't seem to look away.

Had he really been gone so long that Steve had managed to get a new tattoo without Danny knowing? Before he'd left and things had gotten strange, he'd spent a lot of up close and personal time with Steve's chest and he knew that it hadn't been there then.

"What?" Steve asked interrupting his thoughts.

Danny tore his eyes away from Steve's chest, hoping that Steve couldn't see the flush he felt heating his cheeks. Damn it, he needed to get his head on straight. Things between him and Steve were over. He'd ruined it when he'd started seeing Rachel and when he'd finally returned from New Jersey, Steve had pretended like nothing had ever happened between them, like they’d never spent hours exploring each other's bodies. And no matter what he wanted, he owed it to Steve to keep pretending. He could give Steve that.

"Why the hell are you always stripping? Is it really necessary to change clothes right now?" he asked, forcing the words. They were the words he would have said before, before everything, and so he clung to them now.

"The other one had blood on it," Steve said with a shrug. He popped the Camaro's trunk and pulled out the package of t-shirts he kept in case of emergency.

Danny tried to focus, he really did, but when Steve turned back to him his eyes fell immediately to that damn tattoo and Steve's nipple. The nub was tight and hard and it made Danny clearly remember the way it felt when he took it between his teeth and--

"Danny?" Steve asked. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Danny repeated. He threw a hand up. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" He pointed at Steve chest. "I'm just wondering how the hell you managed to get that tattoo without me noticing."

“I’ve had it for a while.” Steve shrugged. He crossed his arms over his chest, in a defensive posture that made Danny’s heart ache. But despite the guilt he felt, the way Steve's muscles rippled at the movement had more than just his heart aching. “I’m surprised you even noticed.”

Danny stared at Steve. It was almost like he really believed that, as if he really believed that Danny didn’t notice him, didn’t spend every waking moment noticing him.

“How could I not?" Danny exclaimed, trying desperately to maintain the familiar banter. "Sunbeams around your nipple isn't exactly subtle, Steven. It's like the next best thing to neon lights saying 'lick here.'" As soon as the words left his mouth Danny had to resist the urge to literally put his hand over his mouth. He _really_ hadn't meant to say that. That was outside of their carefully choreographed dance.

"Lick here?" Steve repeated, his face suddenly serious as he studied Danny.

Danny had to resist the urge to squirm under Steve's scrutiny, especially when Steve's eyes lingered on the obvious bulge in his pants.

"You know what I mean," Danny said trying for nonchalant.

"No," Steve disagreed tightly. “I don’t have any idea anymore.”

Danny took a hesitant step forward, his hand outstretched. “Steve…”

“No.” Steve shook his head at Danny.

Danny dropped his hand, trying not to feel rejected. He didn’t have the right.

“One minute you’re here with me and I thought we were good, that we were going somewhere. Then you were just gone,” Steve said, his eyes boring into Danny. “And it was Rachel. I get what that means. But then when you came back…”

Danny stared at Steve. He’d been such an idiot. He’d thought he was doing Steve a favor by pretending but he should have known better. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

"What I wanted?" Steve tossed the package of shirts back into the trunk. "I wanted you. What do you want?"

Danny opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wanted so much.

Steve studied him for a moment, then smiled and slowly trailed his hands up his chest to circle his nipple. "I think you want to lick here." As he said the word "here," Steve pinched his nipple hard and Danny's cock twitched in response. "Is that right?"

Danny wanted to say no, for the principal of it if nothing else, but his dick had other ideas. "Yes," he groaned.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Steve asked. "An embossed invitation?"

Danny took a step forward before he remembered that they were standing in a parking lot, in broad daylight. Unfortunately his hesitation made Steve's face close down again. "Hey, none of that." He pointed at Steve's face. "Just drive me back to your place and I'll show you what I want."

**

Danny traced each sunbeam slowly with his tongue before moving on to circle Steve's nipple. He let his teeth graze the nub, grinning at the gasp it drew from Steve, before going back to the sunbeams and repeating the entire process. This time he sucked Steve's nipple into his mouth, tugging it gently with his teeth. Danny smirked against Steve's chest and pulled back just enough to blow cool air over Steve's nipple, making it harden even more.

Steve groaned and bucked his hips up against Danny's thigh, his cock leaving a stripe of precome in its wake. "Not that this isn't great, but are you planning to move on anytime soon?"

Danny traced his tongue back over the sunbeam tattoo before answering. "You got a new tattoo."

"Yeah. So?" Steve asked. "We established that earlier."

"I'm trying to get to know it," Danny said. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Steve's breastbone. It took months for a tattoo to fully heal. He couldn't believe he had missed months of this, of being with Steve and for what? He didn't even know why Steve would take him back after everything.

"Danny?" Steve asked laying a warm hand on his back. "You okay?"

Danny took a deep breath trying to push his guilt aside. He sat up against Steve's thighs and grinned down at him. "Of course I'm okay." As he spoke, Danny traced the tattoo gently. "It just draws my attention is all."

"Like a big neon sign?" Steve chuckled.

"Exactly like one." Danny said, rubbing his thumb over Steve's nipple. He lightly grazed the nub with his nail.

Steve arched up, the motion brushing his cock against Danny's, making them both moan. He raised his hand to pinch his other nipple. "You know this one is getting lonely. Am I going to have to get a tattoo here too?"

"Maybe." Danny ran his free hand up to replace Steve's, twisting the nipple gently. "What were you thinking?"

"I dunno," Steve gasped, thrusting up again. "Maybe a gecko?"

"What the?" Danny removed his hands and stared at Steve. "No. You are not getting a lizard there."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because it would stare at me." Danny replied. "Its beady eyes just watching."

Steve laughed. He sat up, wrapped his arms around Danny, and flipped them so that he was on top. He kissed Danny and began to thrust up, rubbing their cocks together. Danny rose his hips up to meet Steve's thrusts. It had been so long since he'd had this that it didn't take long before he came, spilling hot against his belly with Steve following soon after.

Steve collapsed next to Danny and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close. "No gecko then."

"Good," Danny said settling against Steve's chest. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Everything. I want everything."

Steve pressed a kiss to Danny's ear. "Me too."


End file.
